A computer system typically includes a base unit containing the primary electronics for performing processing functions, a video display for displaying text, graphics and images thereon, and a printer for printing hardcopies. Over time, the printer and video display, hereinafter collectively referred to as output devices, drift from their original state, or may be in an unknown state. Therefore, it is desirable to characterize the printer and video display for determining their current state so that calibration of the output device or modification of subsequent incoming data can be performed.
Presently, for characterization of output devices, a known input is sent to the output device, and specialized and costly equipment (such as a spectrophotometer, colorimeter, densitometer, or spectroradiometer) is used for measuring the hardcopy or softcopy output of the device produced from this input. Given this information, output devices can be calibrated to a known aim response using standard techniques or subsequent incoming data can be modified according to the derived characterization.
Although the presently known and utilized systems and methods are satisfactory, they are not without drawbacks. The specialized testing equipment is costly and its primary purpose is only for this testing, which makes it even less cost efficient.